Only The Good Die Young
by RebeccaK6504
Summary: She wasn't the poster child for the perfect family anymore. Rachel could see that about Quinn when nobody else could, she wanted to help. Quinn didn't want to let her guard down. What if Rachel was the only thing that could get her through this all? Hell, she'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints. WARNING: Abuse, swearing etc.


Quietly closing the front door behind her, Quinn silently walked up the stairs. She slowly took one step at a time, trying not to wake up the passed out figure on the couch. A loud grunt arose from the living room and Quinn stopped dead in her tracks. This was it, she was dead. Running her tongue over a still fresh cut on her lip, she prayed, another punch or kick from her most-likely-drunk mother was not something that she could deal with right now.

Some of the glee club was starting to get more and more suspicious as the weeks went by. It was becoming increasingly difficult to think of more excuses to how she had gotten the most recent bruise. Mostly, Quinn brushed it off saying that it was clumsy freshman cheerleaders on the pyramid or even that she had walked into a door.

The grunt died down quickly to an uneven snore and the blonde teenager continued on her way to her bedroom. From what she could tell, her father wasn't home. He was probably out fucking another tattooed 20-something for the hundredth time. She didn't know why her mother had ever taken him back, after Beth things had just gone downhill.

Shutting her bedroom as she had the front door, Quinn threw her bag onto the bed. Lazily falling into the seat at her desk, she opened the lid of her laptop and logged onto the chat room that most of her friend or the glee club frequented. Quinn silently prayed that one of her parents had remembered to pay the internet and phone bills. Well, she hadn't seen any bailiffs come to her house recently so she guessed that things were alright.

Glancing over to a small bag she kept in the corner of her she let out a sigh of discontent. Quinn had considered running away before, in fact, she did once but soon realised that no good would have come of it. She had gotten to an abandoned park about 2 blocks away and then everything got to real. Where could she have gone? Sure, some of her friends had let her stay with them for a while when she was pregnant with Beth but she often felt she had over-stayed her welcome. She didn't want to be a bother. Like her father said, she always got in the way.

_Blaine_Warbler94 _is online.

_ChocolateDiva _is online.

_Puckasaurus _is online.

_RachelBarbraBerry _is online.

Mercedes? No, she would start asking to many questions. Puck? No, she didn't feel like being sexually harassed over the internet tonight. Blaine? Maybe, he understood, she didn't know him that well though. Rachel?

Quinn's thought was cut off by an irritating, flashing white box that had appeared at the corner of her screen. _Rachel?_ Peachy.

_RachelBarbraBerry: Hi Quinn :)_

What could she do? She couldn't ignore her, she couldn't sign off either or it would look like she was avoiding the brunette diva and she would be given the 3rd degree at glee club on Monday.

_QuinnFabray: Hey Rach_

_RachelBarbraBerry: Wuu2?_

_QuinnFabray: Nothing, why?_

_RachelBarbraBerry: I was wondering if you would like to do a song with me for glee this week._

_Shit._ Why couldn't she think of an excuse? Doing an assignment with Rachel would mean they would be spending some down time together and that wasn't always the most fun thing to do with the biggest diva in the school. _Screw it._ It would mean she would have a reason to spend some time away from home even if only for a few hours.

_QuinnFabray: Sure._

_RachelBarbraBerry: Really?_

_QuinnFabray: Yeah, what time should I come over at?_

_RachelBarbraBerry: How about 12 tomorrow?_

_QuinnFabray: See you there._

As soon as the message was sent Quinn immediately signed off and closed the laptop over. Grabbing her iPod and a pair of old headphones and sitting on her bed, she rummaged around in her bag before pulling out some homework, starting with Spanish.

_Me gusta mucho salir con mis amigos porque es muy divertido y interesante pero es caro._

This was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

Closing over her math textbook, Quinn quickly stuffed it back into her bag before pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from her drawers. Her thoughts were consumed by the arranged meeting between herself and Rachel tomorrow; there were plenty ways that she would rather spend her Saturday afternoon but she couldn't bring to mind even one. Everyone always assumes that the popular girl has plans at the weekend and nobody ever asks. Quinn was usually alone. It was fine though, she enjoyed her own company providing that her parents didn't go ape shit on her suddenly.

Quinn continued her nightly routine, reaching hesitantly under her bed for a box as if she thought someone was spying on her. Hastily opening it and grabbing something, she ran to the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind her. Before she knew it, a crimson liquid was dripping down her arm again and she let out a deep sigh.

She knew she shouldn't. She should stop but it was her only relief now. Feeling the cool razor press against her skin was calming. Quinn felt for once that she had control over her own life. In school you get taught about these disorders. Self-harming, anorexia, bipolar disorder. They didn't tell her how much better she would feel after cutting.

It was a sin.

That's what her parents would have said in the past, not now though. They didn't give a fuck about her anymore. Hell, she'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints.

Quinn did the same thing every night. Then her father would come in and start shouting bloody murder so that even the neighbours would be able to hear. Running as quietly as she could in the hallway back to the comfort of her own bedroom, Quinn thought about how stupid this really was. She snuck between doors, had a curfew of 6 on a school night, she put up with regular insults and beatings and treated her own home as if it were a prison. It was a prison though, in her eyes at least. She couldn't breathe without that being an offense.

As if by magic, the first step that Quinn took into her bedroom was in perfect time as the messaging tone of her cell phone. Jumping over her bed to silence it before it could disturb anyone, Quinn seen that it was in fact Rachel who had text her. Quinn didn't really feel like talking but quickly she realised that it was only directions and Rachel's address that had been sent.

Just as the blonde relaxed, a loud slam echoed throughout the house. Her father was home. _Great._

_**It would be really helpful if you could review this but if not then that would be okay too. Just so you know this story is 100% Faberry. It may not seem like it quite yet but just bear with it and it'll get better. **_

_**I'm willing to bet a full jar of cookies that it'll get better…..that is if you revew though ;P**_


End file.
